Smosh College
by FredWeasleyFan1302
Summary: A different take on the Smosh crew, one where they are all taking Drama/Media in the same college. There will be love, drama but most of all, fun. Welcome to Smosh College
1. First Day

**Hey, guys. This is a new story that I'm writing at the same time as It Started With A (Game)Bang. It will be very different but some elements may carry over. It's a different take on the Smosh Crew, one where they aren't working at Smosh yet, they're still at college: Smosh College. Everyone will be included (even Boze and Damien) and a variety of ships will (hopefully) be explored. Anyway, I am gonna have a ton of fun writing this, so I hope you will experience the same enjoyment reading it! **

**Chapter 1: First Day**

**Sohinki**

Matthew Sohinki had always been something of an outcast, to the point where he had miraculously made it through middle and high school without a single friend! He never let this get him down though, to Matthew, video game characters were all the friends he needed. Today, however, he was gonna find himself with the best group of friends he could've asked for.

Sohinki awoke with a start, sitting bolt upright on his bed. Inexplicably, his chest and forehead were both drenched in sweat; perhaps he'd had an intense dream. Whatever the reason, the frantic yelling of the alarm clock on the table made it impossible to dwell any further. Grumbling, Sohinki swung his feet over the side of the bed and proceeded to stretch almost every bone in his back before standing and slowly walking to the other side of his room, now quite the obstacle room. Dodging abandoned dirty laundry and various forgotten candy wrappers, Sohinki eventually reached where he kept his weights. "Gotta keep in shape" he said aloud to himself whilst picking up two 30kg dumbbells and performing 20 bicep curls on each arm. Upon completion, Sohinki felt himself become even more encompassed by sweat. Still a little groggy, Sohinki made his way over to his wardrobe and grabbed whatever was the first thing he found. Doing the same for underwear and socks, Sohinki lumbered out of his room and made his way to the bathroom: he desperately needed a hot shower.

As the hot water flowed over him, Sohinki felt as though he was being filled with energy. He felt inspired by this newfound energy and promised himself to actually go outside today.

Sohinki glanced in the full length mirror at the side of the bathroom door to see what the mystery outfit he picked out actually was. The reflection looking back at him was clad in black jeans, a Dota 2 T-shirt and a plain black hoodie. The ensemble was completed by the two white socks barely visible beneath the jeans.

"Awesome! Dota 2." Sohinki muttered before venturing downstairs for some breakfast.

"Morning sweetie!" A familiar voice greeted Sohinki as he entered the kitchen.

"Morning mum, what's for breakfast?" Sohinki enquired hugging the slightly taller more feminine version of himself.

"Bacon and Eggs, you're favourite" she replied, beaming.

"Awesome! What's the occasion?" Sohinki asked as he placed himself at the table eagerly awaiting his meal.

"It's your first day, silly!"

"First day?"

"Aren't you starting college today?"

_Well, at least I'm keeping my promise_ Sohinki thought miserably as he began fielding himself up on bacon and eggs.

**Lasercorn**

"What dorm room are you in?" Joven excitedly asked a clearly distracted Lasercorn.

"Hello? Lasercorn?" He asked hopelessly.

"David!" Joven snapped

"Huh, what?" Lasercorn asked suddenly rejoins reality.

Joven chuckled.

"I asked, what dorm room you were in"

"Oh. Lemme check" Lasercorn replied before pulling a plain piece of paper from his pocket. He had written his room number down otherwise he'd forget, and be made to look like an idiot much sooner than he wanted to. Not that he actually wanted to look like an idiot at all.

"301" He answered finally, shoving the note back into his pocket. "What about you?"

"302, we're neighbours" Joven happily told his oldest friend

"Awesome!" Lasercorn replied truthfully.

"Hey, What had you so distracted anyway?"

"Just thinking about what life's gonna be like here"

That wasn't a complete lie, he was thinking about what life would be like at college. But more specifically, what life would be like at college with a certain purple haired girl he'd met a few minutes ago. God, she was beautiful! And ever so confident. Granted, she was kinda clumsy (she did literally run into Lasercorn after all) but he just found that endearing.

"Bullshit! You were thinking about her weren't you?" Joven replied, staring his best friend dead in the face, now that were outside their dorms.

"I just told you ..." Lasercorn began

"Dave..."

"Okay, don't call me Dave"

"Sorry. Lasercorn, we've been friends for years, do you really think I can't tell when you're attracted to someone?"

"Maybe ... maybe not. Guess we'll have to find out" Lasercorn began to turn the handle to enter his dorm.

"Dude! You can't leave me hanging!" Joven called out.

"Going to far away now, can't hear you" Lasercorn jokingly answered before closing the door.

Turning to admire his dorm room, Lasercorn was surprised to find that his roommate had already begun moving in. He was a short, brown haired young man who, given his T-shirt, various gaming consoles and memorabilia, was a video game fanatic. Lasercorn was about to introduce himself when his roommate spoke two simple words:

"Which bed?" The brown haired guy asked, gesturing to the two single beds located on either side of the room.

"Uh, I'll take the left one" Lasercorn answered, pointing to the bed on the far side of the room

"Cool" The guy turned away to start unpacking. He turned back to Lasercorn and offered his hand. "I'm Matt by the way, Matt Sohinki."

"David Moss but you can call me Lasercorn," Lasercorn replied taking Matt's hand and shaking firmly. "Pleasure to meet you Matt."

"My friends just call me Sohinki. Well, if I had any they would"

"Sohinki it is" Lasercorn walked to his bed and began to unpack.

**Damien**

The room was empty bar for Damien and the blonde haired boy sat next to him. Confused, Damien turned to him,

"Shayne, are we the only ones that chose to study Drama and Media?"

Shayne turned to his best friend with a similar puzzled look on his face.

"We can't be, I don't think the college would allow this to be taught for only two people."

"I guess. Let's just hope the others get here soon"

"Agreed" Shayne nodded his head slightly.

As if by magic, one by one more and more people filed into the room until all of the chairs in the circle (that had been set up in the middle of the room) were occupied bar for one.

"Is this everyone?" A more authoritative voice questioned as a rather tall, older man with an admittedly sweet moustache entered the room.

"Good" He continued "Then we shall begin"

Every student looked wearily to one another at this statement.

"Let's start by getting to know each other shall we? Let's go around the circle stating our names and one or more of our favourite pastimes. I'll start" The man suggested, clearing his voice.

"I'm Professor Joe Bereta and I enjoy playing basketball"

"Uh, I'm Ericka Bozeman, people usually call me Boze. I enjoy studying statistics I guess" The dark haired African American girl next to Joe continued

"Hi! I'm Wes Johnson and I enjoy cookies, Ice Cream and video-games" The white haired evidently man child offered

"I'm Keith Leak Jr. I mainly enjoy listening to Michael Jackson"

"I'm Noah Grossman. My favourite past time has to be watching movies or just learning in general"

"I'm Ian Hecox. I enjoy watching comedy shows and generally just be around my friends.

"I'm Shayne Topp. I enjoy comedy, going to the gym and reading"

"I'm Damien Haas. My favourite past times have to be video-games, anime and playing with my two cats, Freya and Zelda" Damien received an "aww" from both Boze and the girl to his right.

"I'm Courtney Miller. Hands down, my favourite past time is watching FRIENDS"

"I'm Matthew Sohinki but just call me Sohinki. Um, I guess you can tell from my shirt that I really enjoy playing video-games"

Courtney was the only one really laughing at this.

"I'm Mari Takahashi, I enjoy watching anime, playing video-games and being adventurous"

"I'm David Moss, most people call me Lasercorn because of a tattoo on my right shoulder. My favourite past times have to be video-games and setting fire to stuff"

Mari chuckled in an obviously flirtatious manner.

"I'm Joshua Ovenshire, Jovenshire or Joven for short. Like most people here, I enjoy playing video games, watching movies and reading comic books"

"I'm Olivia Sui. I would have to say that my favourite past time simply listening to music"

"I'm Anthony Padilla. My favourite past times are playing video games and just being around friends"

"Last but not least, I'm Amra Ricketts, but it's easiest if ya'll just call me Flitz. I enjoy dancing, playing video games and learning about space."

"Well then, now that we're all well acquainted," Joe began "welcome to Smosh College"


	2. The Party

**Chapter 2: The Party**

**Mari**

"Hey girl, are you going to that party tonight?" Mari's roommate asked her as she entered the room.

Mari put her phone on the bed beside her and sat up to look at Boze.

"What party?"

"Oh, apparently there's a party happening to welcome the newcomers or something."

"Oh ok. If I have something to wear, I'll probably go" Mari paused to think about how to word her next question, she didn't want to give anything away just yet.

"Do you know if Lasercorn will be there?" She innocently asked Boze.

"I don't know. Why, do you have a crush on him something?" Boze chuckled, sitting on the bed opposite Mari's.

"No!" Mari snapped "He just seems like a cool guy and I want to get to know him better"

"Alright, no need to get defensive! I was only messing with you."

"Sorry" Mari muttered.

"Come on, I'll help you find something" Boze offered which Mari graciously accepted.

**Shayne**

"I don't know man, parties aren't really my thing" Shayne answered his best friend entering the room for class.

"I know dude, but I really need someone there with me as my wingman in case she's there" Damien pleaded.

Sitting down, Shayne faced Damien directly.

"Look, if you that worried just don't go" Shayne offered unhelpfully.

Damien just stood and stared at Shayne with an exasperated look on his face.

"Really dude? Really?"

"Okay fine! I'll go to the dumb party with you, but you owe me! Big time!"

Damien pumped his fist in joy

"Yes! You're the best, man"

"Yeah whatever"

Turning away from Damien, Shayne noticed Keith and Noah on the opposite side of the room laughing at them argue. Seeing this, he couldn't help but start to chuckle himself. It had only been two days, but he already loved college, due in part to the group of people he called friends that will soon occupy that very same room. They were an odd bunch, sure, but that just made them better people in Shayne's eyes. First, there is Keith and Noah. They seemed to be joined at the hip, it was very rare that you would see one without the other. There was even an inside joke forming that Noah was Keith's white counterpart.

Next there is Damien, Shayne's best (and oldest) 'd been friends for as long as Shayne could remember, which is why Shayne could instantly tell Damien had a crush on Boze.

Boze is a short but fiesty African American girl. She seemed fairly attached to Mari but that didn't stop her from being intimidating whenever necessary. Shayne's initial thought of her was "_she's loud_" but now, that's just something he's grown to appreciate about her.

Courtney and Olivia are like a female Keith and Noah, inseparable. Like Shayne and Damien, they've been friends for as long as anyone can remember, and neither are shy about crossing any sort of boundaries. Perhaps they're an item, who knows?

Ian and Anthony are the resident pranksters of the group. Aspiring to eventually work in sketch comedy, both boys are regularly subjecting the others to various practical jokes. Shayne loved them, he was always in the mood for a good laugh.

Flitz and Wes are essentially what Shayne considers polar opposites, yet somehow, they remain best friends. Wes is a silver haired man child, who has a fondness for anyting sweet. Flitz, on the other hand, is a constant cap wearing dancer who's always thinking about concepts beyond anyone else's comprehension.

Lasercorn, Joven and Sohinki were the only people Shayne knew very little about. From what he could gather, Sohinki is Jewish and is roommates with Lasercorn. Lasercorn is a borderline psychopath with hair the colour of flame and a "lasercorn" tattoo on his shoulder. Joven was an Irishman who'd been friends with Lasercorn for most of his life in America.

Finally there is Mari. From her purple hair to her many past adventures, Mari is easily the most interesting member of this group.

**Sohinki**

"You sure you wanna go, man?" Lasercorn asked for the billionth time.

"For the last time, yes" Sohinki jokingly shouted dressing in the coolest clothes he could find. "Courtney's gonna be there so .." Sohinki trailed off, daydreaming about the beautiful blonde he was paired up with for bonding activities earlier.

"Yeah, you two seemed pretty friendly earlier" Lasercorn insinuated

"I could say the same about you and Mari"

"Touché"

Sitting on the edge of his bed after finally finishing getting ready, Sohinki realises there was one important detail that Lasercorn hadn't told him.

"Hey where is this party anyway?"

"Uhhhh..." was all Lasercorn could respond.

Both men proceeded to share a laugh for a minute before deciding just to follow everyone else.

**Courtney**

"Olivia this party sucks, do you wanna leave?" Courtney asked her best friend once they were out of earshot of anyone else.

"What? Courtney this was your idea"

"I know, I'm sorry, I thought it'd be better. I mean, who plays Simple Creatures at a college party"

"Let's just give it a minute, he could still come"

"What do you mean? Who could still come?"

"Matt. I know he's the main reason you came here"

"That's ... not true"

"Courtney..."

"Okay, fine it's true! But if he isn't here in five minutes, we're leaving"

"Ok"

Low and behold, not five seconds after Courtney uttered that sentence he walked through the door. Turning to Olivia, Courtney merely smiled before grabbing her drink and heading in his direction.

"Alright, I'll catch up with you dude later, dude. Hey Courtney"

"Hey Lasercorn" Courtney greeted before he shot off in pursuit of something.

"Hi" both Courtney and Sohinki awkwardly greeted each other.

"You look great" Sohinki complimented.

Courtney looked down at what she was wearing: Ripped blue jeans and white and black striped shirt.

"Oh this, this is nothing" Courtney blushed.

"Do you wanna go for a walk or something, this party seems kinda lame" Sohinki offered.

"I'd love to"

With limited places to actually go for a walk, Sohinki and Courtney settles for simply walking around campus.

"So, uh, what made you want to take Drama and Media?" Sohinki asked in a poor attempt at small talk.

"Well, I've always been something of a drama queen" Courtney laughed "but it was mainly my desire to act in small movies or shows that have a lot of thought put into them"

"Why not movies?" Sohinki asked genuinely curious

"I wouldn't be able to handle the limelight, it would be too much anxiety" Courtney responded truthfully. "What about you? Why did you choose this course?"

"Well, my aim to start my own Gaming channel, and I figured taking Drama and Media would help me learn camera presence as well as develop the skills to edit the videos I make"

"That's actually incredibly smart"

"Well I am Jewish" Sohinki laughed.

This continued for another half an hour.

"It's getting a bit chilly" Courtney noted "Do you want to go back in?"

"Sure." Sohinki answered "But first..." he disrobed of his hoodie and wrapped it around Courtney who held it tightly.

"What a gentleman" Courtney admired.

Eventually they came to a halt outside Courtney's (and Olivia's) dorm room.

"I suppose this is where we say goodnight" Courtney apple miserably.

"Yeah" Sohinki replies just as miserably.

"It's been really great talking to you tonight Matt"

"You too Courtney"

Hoping she hasn't misread the situation, Courtney shuffles forward, wrapped her arms around Matt's neck and hesitantly kissed him. Her heart melted when she felt his hands rest on her waist as he started to kiss her back. Maybe the party wasn't so bad after all.


	3. Young Love

**Chapter 3: Young Love**

Noah

Noah Grossman awoke abruptly to the sound of slurping.

"Morning beautiful" Keith joked, coffee mug in hand.

"Keith, since when do you drink coffee?" Noah asked sitting up slowly and reaching to put his glasses on. The headache he was sporting making itself very prominent.

"Oh this isn't coffee. This is warm soda"

"I worry about you man"

"I'm not the one that got drunk and embarrassed myself in front of Olivia last night" Keith retorted, obviously loving every second of this.

"What are you talking abou... No!" Noah begged, the realisation dawning on him.

"Yeah bro, everyone was laughing at you, you have completely ruined every chance of being with her"

"I ... wait. I didn't go to party last night, we stayed here and just got drunk together"

"Uh..."

"I hate you" Noah laughed, throwing his pillow at Keith.

Ian

"Anthony, do you regret not going to that party yesterday?"

"Of course not, what we have done: Got drunk, maybe hook up with someone, actually that does sound pretty sweet"

"Mmm" Ian mumbled

As they walked through the doors into the drama studio, they were surprised to find that Courtney and Sohinki were the first ones here, together.

"Hey guys, I didn't see you at the party last night" Courtney greeted them, looking and sounding a little worried.

"Yeah, we decided to stay at our dorm instead," Ian answered "looks like you two had fun though" He continued gesturing to their interlocked hands. Both Courtney and Sohinki turned a bright shade of red at this statement.

"What do you mean? I don't understand." A clueless Anthony asked.

"It's young love, dear Padilla, I'll explain when you're old enough" Ian replied, patting Anthony on the shoulder before walking off to find a seat.

Damien

"So how'd you enjoy the party dude?" Damien asked his best friend as they raced through the halls to the drama studio.

"Yeah it was good" Shayne answered vaguely

"Ok, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just said the party was good"

"Shayne Robert Topp, we've been best friends for over a decade, I know when something's up with you, and something is definitely up with you"

"Alright fine, I hated the party. I'm not a party person, I only went as a favour to you"

"Well, you didn't have to!" Damien shouted clearly offended. "Wait! Is this about the fact that you saw Courtney and Sohinki engaging in tongue warfare?"

"'Tongue warfare'" Shayne laughed "but I don't know what you're talking about"

"Whatever dude, you're into her, I know it"

"Shayne's into who know?" Boze chimed in, joining the boys as they reach the studio.

"No one" Shayne replied quickly.

"Courtney" Damien answered ignoring his bestie.

"Ooh, _Shayne and Courtney sitting in a tree_" Boze started singing

"_K-I-S-S-I-N-G_" Damien finished.

"Ha ha" Shayne mocked, walking through the doors. Still I'm fits of laughter, Boze and Damien followed.


	4. Showtime

**Chapter 4: Showtime**

**Joven**

It had been a week since the big party and Joven had never felt so miserable. It was a time when drunken hookups turned into casual flings, or young love started to blossom, but poor old Joven was still left out in the cold. He tried at the party. He tried a lot. Unfortunately, he'd struck out with almost every girl.

"Hey, can you turn that racket off?! I'm trying to focus on something here" He yelled at his roommate.

"Screw you man, 'Pour Some Sugar On Me' is a classic, and I will play it till the day I die!" His roommate retaliated.

"Please, that song's very overrated"

"What's your problem dude, a week ago you loved this song. You fail to find a girl at the first college party of the year and now you're moving around? Pathetic."

"Yeah? Fuck you Matt" Joven shouted storming out. Matt Raub, what a dick! The guys studying under a music scholarship and he thinks he's better than everyone, especially Joven. It really pissed Joven off.

"Woah, you okay dude? That sounded real heated" Wes asked, bumping into Joven as he a Flitz were walking to class.

"Yeah, we could hear the screaming from the end of the hall" Flitz added .

"It's fine guys, my roommate's just a dick. But thanks for asking." Joven replied solemnly.

"I can hear you, you know" Matt's voice informed them, muffled by the door.

One glance at each other and the three of them knew exactly what to say:

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, MATT!" The three of them shouted before running off down the hall to class.

"That felt amazing!" Joven praises as the three of them walked into the studio. "Very cathartic"

"Good morning, Joshua?" Ian quizzed as he spotted Joven.

"I guess so, why'd you ask?"

"You don't feel at all stressed?" Noah asked

"You're voice isn't strained?" Keith piled on

"I really don't know what you guys mean"

"Joven ..." Wes began

"Just sit down man" Flitz continued, struggling to stifle his laughter.

"I think what the guys are trying to ask Joven is, how's your roommate, Matt, treating you?" Damien asked, doing his best to change his posture to match that of a therapist whilst holding back his evident amusement.

"Damn it, you guys heard" Joven realised

"Of course we heard, your voice is like a fog horn" Shayne reasoned

"It was literally my wake up call" Lasercorn added, walking in with Sohinki and Courtney in tow.

"That's true, it was" Sohinki conformed.

"Yeah, Yeah, alright. You guys just don't get it, you're all roommates with each other, you don't know my struggles." Joven complained, taking a seat.

"It can't be all bad, surely?" Anthony reasoned.

"No it is. Matt's the worst." Joven replied simply.

An uneasy silence fell upon the boys ,and Courtney, at that moment, with none of them knowing how to restart the conversation.

"Did you guys watch the game last night?" Wes asked foolishly.

"No, I don't like sports" They all answered.

"Me neither" Wes responded.

After what felt like hours, the girls start to pile into the room, filing it with life and laughter.

"Yes! The girls are here, we can talk to the girls!" Joven exclaimed

"Uh, what's going on?" Boze enquired, casting Joven an uneasy glance.

"Ignore him, he's cranky because he's roommate, like him, is a shitty person" Damien offered unhelpfully, earning a pen to the head from Joven.

"Alright losers, sit down!" Joe ordered as he finally entered the room. "Now I know you're all still on the post party high, but this is where the real work begins. You will have no time for love or friendships, you will worked to the bone" He uttered ominously. "I'm just messing with you guys. Boy this year is going to be fun"

He moved to his desk and picked up 15 sheets of paper before walking back over to the group one by one.

"Your first assignment for the next two weeks will be to create a music video for one of 15 songs on the list handed to you. However, in order for me to best determine the 3 groups of 5 who will attempt this task, I need to know what you are capable of singing wise. In that spirit, tomorrow's lesson will be a singing competition. You will each sing one song from the list and I will decide from there. Okay? Great. So... Joven what song are you gonna sing?" He asked pointing at Joven.

Joven stared at the list, there were so many great songs to choose from here: Fell For You, Mr Brightside, I Believe In A Thing Called Love. But only one really spoke to Joven...

"Creep by Radiohead" Joven answered very clearly and very sure of himself.

"Excellent choice, Wes?" Joe continued.

"Oh, uh, Adrenaline by Raphael Lake"

"Flitz?"

"Threw It On The Geound by The Lonely Island"

"Dammit, I wanted that one" Courtney exclaimed.

"Too bad. Lasercorn?"

"I Believe In A Thing Called Love by The Darkness"

"Sohinki?"

"Girl by Rak Su"

"Courtney?"

"I guess I'll take Fell For You by Green Day"

"Mari?"

"Red by Pale Waves"

"Shayne?"

"Obviously Mr Brightside"

"Damien?"

"Dirty Laundry by All Time Low" Damien answered staring at Boze.

"Noah?"

"Some Kind Of Disaster by All Time Low"

"Keith?"

"Hey Look Ma I Made It by Panic! At The Disco"

"Olivia?"

"Alone Together by Fall Out Boy"

"Boze?"

"How To Live by Simple Creatures" Boze answered, staring back at Damien

"Anthony?"

"Just Getting Started by Hawk Nelson"

"And finally, loser? I mean Ian?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Ha! Nope, Into The Unknown, it is"

"Fine!"

"Alright, you guys have two days, good luck"

With that, they all sprinted back to their dorms where they'd spend the next two days learning their songs.

**Damien**

"Dirty Laundry, is piling in her room. She's got her secrets yeah I got mine too. I don't care about what you did, only care about what we do. Dirty Laundry, looks good on you." Damien sang, nailing the final high note.

"Alright, how was that?" He asked his best friend. "Be honest"

Shayne put down the lyrics he was learning himself and faced Damien.

"You got the lyrics dead on, and that high note at the end, unbelievable. But it still feels like you're focusing too much on the song itself rather than the emotion behind it. I need to feel like you're really trying to connect with someone distant, someone who has a rough history" Shayne adviced.

"Wow! Okay yeah, I can do that. That is fantastic advice, you really understand this song"

"Well I mean ATL are my favourite band. Can I ask, why did you choose this song?"

"Boze" Damien answered simply.

"We had a great time the other day at the party, so much that I decided to ask her out, for real, yesterday. It didn't really go to plan"

"What happened?"

"She basically told me that she was too messed up to date me, that she'd done some stuff in the past that would make me hate her, that she didn't want to 'ruin' me"

"Dude, I'm sorry"

"I just wish that I could show here that I don't care about all that stuff. That's why I chose this song"

"And that's what you sing about"

"Damn, you're good"

"I do try" Shayne joked, making them both laugh uproariously, before attempting to return to singing.

**Noah**

It was the day of the competition and Noah was hella nervous. Sure, he'd practiced the song none stop to the point where he memorised all the lyrics, he'd even put together his own style and routine, but he still had a crippling fear hanging over him:

"What if I freeze onstage? What if he entire routine sucks? Or worse, what if Olivia hates it?" Noah ranted to Keith.

"Okay, please tell me this whole thing isn't just a ploy to 'woo' Olivia" Keith pleaded, pushing Noah onto his bed.

"Of course not" Noah reassured Keith. "It was a ploy to make her fall madly in love with me" He admitted, shrugging.

"Oh come on, dude!" Keith exclaimed.

"Fine, forget that part, but what about my other, legitimate fears about this?"

"You'll do fine, you've worked hard on this and I'm sure the end result will be great"

"You're right, I'm worrying too much" Noah accepted, standing up.

"Yes you are, no get your ass out the door and go make a fool of yourself"

"Dude!"

"I'm kidding"

The singing competition turned better than anyone could have hoped. First, Sohinki gave a soft, sensual rendition of "Girl", which was very clearly directing at Courtney. Next, Courtney returned the favour by performing "Fell For You", getting everyone dancing, and even earning a stage kiss from Sohinki. Third to the stage was Mari, who had the whole package. Her rendition of "Red" was complete with an amazing voice, hair flips, dancing and even crowd work. It was awesome! Shayne followed up on this by performing a classic "Mr Brightside" in his surprisingly good singing voice. Keith was next, filling everyone's hearts with pride as he belted out "Hey Look Ma, I Made It". Olivia followed with an unfortunately grating performance of "Alone Together". Probably the best performance of the show, Damien brought the emotion with "Dirty Laundry", he sang from the heart and nailed all parts of the song. It was phenomenal. Boze followed suite with her rendition of "How To Live", equally as emotional. Clearly, there was something going on with these two. Anthony brought the party with "Just Getting Started" whilst Ian brought theatre to the competition with "Into The Unknown". Flitz managed to fill the studio with laughter during his performance of "Threw It On The Ground" a classic rap comedy. Wes followed up with a heart pumping rendition of "Adrenaline", which lead into Joven's 'too close for comfort' rendition of "Creep". Noah hater to admit it, but he was good. Closing off the pack, Lasercorn blew everyone away with his rock and roll classic "I Believe In A Thing Called Love."

"Noah, you're up, close the show" Joe called.

As Noah slowly ascended the stairs to the stage, a million words swirled around his head.

"Failure" "Loser" "Untalented"

He stood in front of the microphone and closed his eyes before exhaling and singing the opening lyrics:

"I'm a liar, I'm a cynic. I'm a sinner, I'm a saint. I'm a loser, I'm a critic. I'm the ghost of my mistakes. And it all my fault that I'm still the one you want. So what are you after, some kind of disaster, yeah"

The next few minutes were a blur for Noah. He barely even remembered doing a backflip just before the bridge, but, alas, he did. When it was all over, Noah closed his eyes again and reopened them to a site he never thought he'd see: A standing ovation, including Joe.

"Son, you have a gift. Don't waste it. I see big things in your future"

Noah was over the moon.

"Well great job everyone," Joe spoke to the group "I'll let you know who I decide the teams are tomorrow"


	5. Confrontation

**Chapter 5: Confrontation**

**Flitz**

"So who do you guys think the groups are gonna be?" Flitz asked the class, breaking the uncomfortable silence while waiting for Joe.

"I'd like to think Joe's gonna shake it up a bit, you know, separate the friend groups" Joven responded, moving his head for dramatic effect.

"Please, you're just saying that because you wanna get into Olivia's pants" Wes mocked, making everyone else gasp with equal parts shock and amusement.

"Well, it's never gonna happen now is it?!" Joven exclaimed.

"Oh please, Noah has more of a chance than you" Olivia revealed, forcing Noah to raise his fists in triumph.

"Someone's happy about that" Flitz whispered, teasing the young boy next to him.

Noah brought his index finger up to his lips; a stern expression upon his face.

"Clearly this is important to him" Flitz thought.

Once the excitement had once again dissipated from the room, Joe strode and uttered one of his famous greetings.

"Pioneers of the future, and Joven," Joe addressed, joining the circle, causing everyone to chuckle. "I hold on my hands the group listings for the music video project" he announced, motioning to the sheer of paper in his grasp.

"I have selected these groups based on your vocal talents, stage work and overall personalities." He continued. "Each group has 5 members: a singer, a director, two actors and an editor"

Everyone looked uneasy at this statement. It was clear to Flitz that none of them were very experienced with editing. Regardless, Joe continued forward.

"In group 1, we have Noah, Shayne, Damien, Keith and Sohinki. Noah, you'll sing"

Noah, Keith, Shayne and Damien all looked very pleased with this arrangement but, inexplicably, Sohinki looked distraught. Flitz chalked that up to leaving Courtney.

"I'm group 2, we have Mari, Courtney, Olivia, Boze and Wes. Mari and Courtney, you will both sing." Joe announced.

Whereas the reaction for the announcement of group 1 was mixed, the reactions for group 2 were undeniably positive, even from Wes.

"Which leaves group 3: Flitz, Ian, Anthony, Lasercorn and Joven with Flitz as the singer. Good luck everyone" Joe finished before leaving the room.

"Dude yes, we are gonna make an awesome team" Joven exclaimed, walking over to Flitz.

"Without a doubt, but we need to figure out what we're actually gonna do" Flitz responded, as the other three members joined them.

"Alright, so we know that Amra?..." Lasercorn trailed off.

"Just call me Flitz"

"Right, sorry. We know that Flitz here is the singer, what song are you performing?"

"How about Threw It On The Ground again?" Anthony suggested.

"That's exactly what I was thinking" Flitz exclaimed, giving Anthony a high five.

"Me and Anthony did a bit of sketch work in high school, we'd be happy to be the actors" Ian offered.

"Yeah, and i'll edit" Lasercorn added.

"I guess I'm directing then" Joven shrugged.

"What's your vision then Joshua?" Flitz asked, partly teasing Joven.

Joven stood as if he were deep in thought for a few seconds.

"Well the song's a parody right? So how about we do the most satirical thing possible and recreate the song, scene for scene?" Joven detailed.

"Holy shit that's brilliant" the group complimented.

"I'll get to it then" Joven beamed brightly.

**Damien**

"So Noah, you made quite the impression yesterday, you ready to do it again?" Shayne asked, rubbing his hands together, a clear sign of excitement.

"I think so. I mean, there's less pressure this time, so I should be fine" Noah responded, smiling nervously.

"What song are you gonna sing anyway?" Sohinki asked, gaining interest in the conversation.

"I was thinking Some Kind Of Disaster again"

"Perfect. I actually already had a few ideas for that song." Keith started but paused before looking around and seeing all of his teammates eyes on him. "If that's alright with everyone?" He asked quickly.

"Yeah, I was actually gonna make you director" Noah replied.

"I'll edit" Sohinki offered. "I didn't have any friends in high school, so I know what I'm doing"

"Awesome! So that just leaves acting to.."

"Me and Damien." Shayne finished. "You alright with that buddy?"

Damien didn't respond, his attention was clearly focused on a dark haired, dark skinned member of Team 2.

"I'm sorry, what?" Damien asked, hearing the conversation had stopped abruptly.

"You gotta grey over her, man. This pining is not good for you." Shayne advised.

"No, no, no. 'Getting over her' implies she rejected me, she didn't reject me, she just won't speak to me, look in my general direction or answer my texts" Damien shrugged.

"Uh, Damien, buddy ..." Keith began before Shayne interrupted him.

"He needs to figure this out for himself"

"You know what, I need answers, excuse me." Damien decided before walking over to where the girls were sitting.

"He's doomed." Sohinki shrugged.

Walking the short distance between the two cluster of chairs was probably the most nerve wracking thing Damien had ever faced. It felt like an eternity to him, with his brain feeling like it was playing Pong with the concept of whether this was a good idea or not. Against all odds, he reached the girls.

"Excu..." Damien felt his throat start to seize up.

"Damien, you alright man?" Wes asked, concerned for his friend.

A hunched over Damien have him a reassuring thumbs up before standing up again.

"Let's try this again, Boze can I have a word with you?"

"Sure what is it?" Boze asked, sounding very distant.

"No, in private please" Damien clarified, gesturing to the door, earning a chorus of "oohs" from the others.

"Yeah, he's screwed" Shayne agreed upon seeing his best friend walk towards the door with Boze in tow.

Damien stuck his middle finger up at Shayne as he walked by.

**Boze**

"Okay, whats this about Damien?"

"You know damn well what it's about"

Boze dropped her gaze to the floor. Sadly, she did know.

"Look, I haven't been avoiding you..."

"Oh really, sure feels that way"

"And I'm sorry for that, I really am. I just," She leant her back against the wall. "I didn't know how to tell you something"

"Tell me what?" Damien asked softly.

Boze simply looked back at the floor.

"Tell me what, Ericka?!"

Once again, Boze didn't say anything, opting instead to pull Damien into a kiss.

"That I feel the same" Boze answered when they broke apart, placing her forehead on his. "But I can't be with you" she added, moving from their embrace.

"I don't understand" Damien queried.

"At least, not yet. Give me time to work through some of my personal issues and after that..." she kissed his again. "We'll take each day as it comes"

"So what, I'm just supposed to wait for you?" Damien asked watching Boze turn to leave.

"You got something better to do?" She teased before reentering the room and rejoining her teammates.

"No, not really" Damien muttered, smiling.

"Damien, get back in here, we're almost ready to shoot" the distant voice of Noah beckoned.

**Quick update: I will no longer be writing any class based content. From now on, all chapters of Smosh College will focus on the 'characters' lives outside the classroom. That's all. Thanks for reading, bye. **


	6. Something Stupid

**Chapter 6: Something Stupid**

**Keith**

Keith walked into his and Noah's dorm to find an all too familiar sight: Noah laying on his bed, blasting depressing rock music and bouncing a small rubber ball against the wall opposite him.

"Rough day?" Keith asked him, turning down the music.

"Just a little" Noah replied vaguely, continuing to keep his ball's momentum against the wall.

Keith threw himself on his own bed.

"Why? You knocked it out of the park with your music video"

Noah caught the ball when it ricocheted back to him, and turned to face Keith.

"Well that was mostly your brilliant idea to have my character revisit old memories whilst telling the story" Noah reasoned

"Just take the compliment, Noah"

"That's not what I'm talking about"

Keith sat up and turned to face the young pink haired boy.

"Then, whats got you down. Don't you dare say Olivia!" Keith threatened.

"I'm worried.." Keith threw his pillow (the closest projectile he could find) at Noah "...about Damien. Hey!"

"Sorry. I really thought you were gonna say Olivia" Keith apologised unconvincingly.

"Yeah, whatever" Noah responded tossing Keith's pillow back to him.

"Damien, really? The boy was ecstatic after his talk with Boze"

"He's on her hook" Noah explained simply returning to his ball.

If there's one thing Keith was an expert in, it was being on somebody's hook. Always having that small glimmer of hope that you can be with the one person in life you really want to, so much so that you give up everything in pursuit of it: It took a toll, a bad one.

"Poor kid" Keith murmured before grabbing his copy of Small-Minded Giants off the nightstand and getting lost in Ash Harbour.

**Mari**

"So, what did Damien want?" Mari pried as her and Boze walked through the halls to the store not that far from the college, intent on buying snacks for the movie night they were having. For some reason, Boze had neglected to tell Mari when she asked earlier.

"Didn't I tell you earlier?" Boze asked in return, a puzzled look on her face.

"No, you avoided the question and focused on the project"

Shrugging, Boze proceeded to answer the question. For real this time.

"He wanted to know why I'd been avoiding him since the party."

"But you haven't, have you?"

"No. And I tried telling him that, but he wouldn't believe me. So I had to tell him the truth"

"Which is?" Lasercorn asked, appearing alongside Mari, interlocking his hand with hers, which Mari cherished.

"Why are you here?" Boze glared at the intruder.

"Oh, Mari invited me to movie night. I hope that's okay"

Mari smiled apologetically. She knew it was getting harder and harder for Boze to be around her and her boyfriend, Mari appreciated the fact that she'd lasted this long.

"I guess." Boze replied, rolling her eyes.

Mari shot Lasercorn a 'Don't-worry-about-it' glance before turning back to Boze.

"So, what is the truth?"

Boze looked uneasily at Lasercorn before sighing, obviously Mari would tell him regardless.

"I have feelings for him too"

Mari squealed with excitement before abruptly stopping and prompting Lasercorn to do the same.

"Babe, back me up here" Mari urged squeezing Lasercorn's hand.

"Oh, sorry" Lasercorn replied before he and Mari both squealed with excitement.

"Anyway, I told him that I had some stuff to work through on my own before I can be with him" Boze continued, ignoring the two lovers.

"Why, wouldn't it be better to let someone in and have someone you care about and who cares about you in your life?" Mari inquired.

"Plus, having someone by your side to help you through tough times can be more beneficial than you realise. Trust me" Lasercorn added, gazing at Mari.

"It's not that simple. I don't wanna jump into something too early and watch it crash and burn. I been through that too many times. I don't need another" Boze snapped.

Mari opened her mouth to speak numerous times, but opted to remain silent every time.

"We're here" Boze said simply, pointing to the 7/11 that sat in front of them.

**Boze**

It took Boze until halfway through Ferris Bueller to leave her dorm. She just couldn't sit in there any longer and put up with Maricorn (that's what everyone called them) being ... a couple. Boze didn't know how long she'd been walking or where she'd been walking to but, before long she found herself outside Shayne and Damien's dorm room.

Steeling her resolve, Boze faced the door and prepared herself to something that was the right course of action in the here and now. For her at least. Probably not in the long run though. Inhaling and exhaling three deep breaths, Boze marched through the door.

"Muscle boy, out" She ordered, pointing at Shayne.

"Wha..No! This is my room, you leave!"

Boze glared at him, her eyes boring into his.

"I'm sorry, I'll go" He squeaked.

After the door slammed to a close, Boze slowly advanced on Damien.

"What're doing?" He asked, hints of fear residing in his voice.

Boze didn't respond, bringing a finger to his lips and kissing him for the third time that day.

"Something stupid, I hope"


	7. Monsters

**Chapter 7: Monsters**

**Damien**

Damien awoke the next morning expecting to find Boze laying next to him, or at least Shayne laying in the bed opposite his. He found neither. Slowly sitting up, Damien scanned the room as if expecting to find the woman he spent the night with hiding somewhere. Eventually, Damien accepted the ugly truth: He'd been used. Outraged, Damien grabbed his phone off his nightstand and began to confront Boze via text.

Damien: We need to talk

Boze: Now? It's like 6am!

Damien: It's 8 and yes, now!

Boze: Alright, jeez! What's got you so upset? I though you'd be in a good mood after last night ?

Damien: That's exactly why we need to talk. What're you doing? First you don't speak to me and barely look at me. Then, yesterday, you tell me you want to be with me but you can't right now. You told me to wait for you. But wait! Last night, you decided for some unknown reason, you'd come to my room and sleep with me.

Damien realised how small and self centred his problems were, but right now he didn't care. He needed answers.

Boze: So?

Damien: So which is it? Do you want to be with me or not?

Boze: What's brought this on, you didn't care last night?

Damien: I woke up, you weren't there. I can't do that. I can't wait around for someone to decide that the time is right for a relationship. And I certainly can't just sit idly by and let you use me as a way to relieve stress or get out of situations you don't like. So I need to know, right now, yes or no?

Boze: ...no

Even though Damien had expected those two letters to appear on his screen, they stung all the same. Slowly he came to realise that he was partially to blame: He could've refused to sleep with Boze, he could've just been happy with spending small amounts of time with her. Instead, he had to stick to his romantic beliefs and confront her. The worst part? Despite what he said, Damien knew that if Boze asked him to be her mistake again, he would instantly say yes. In times like these, Damien turned to one thing. Music. Specifically writing it. Damien grabbed a notebook and pen he kept nearby and started rambling about his current situation. Unable to write any more, Damien read over his latest entry.

"Damn, this could actually be good" Damien admired.

"What could actually be good?" Shayne asked walking into the room. To say he'd been kicked out of his own room last night, Shayne looked surprisingly well rested.

"Okay, so, you know how we've had serious conversations about starting a band while we're here?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

Damien beamed. "I think I may have got something for our first song"

Shayne flopped onto his bed, keeping eye contact with Damien.

"Let's hear it then"

Damien cleared his throat before bringing his words to life.

"_I'm wondering why, do all the monsters come out at night? Why do we sleep where we want to hide? Why do I run back to you like I don't mind if you fuck up my life? Why am I sucker for all of your lies? Strung out like laundry on every line. Why do I come back to you like I don't mind if you fuck up my life?_"

Damien exhaled.

"That's just the chorus"

Shayne stared at his best friend for a few seconds.

"That was amazing dude! How did you come up with lyrics so meaningful?"

"Some shit went down with me and Boze, I don't really wanna get it to right now."

"Understandable"

"Hey, where'd you end up going last night after.."

"After you're booty call? Keith and Noah let me crash with them."

"Oh! Speaking of Keith, if we can get him to do a rap verse on Monsters, that's what I'm calling my song, I think it could be killer. What'd you think?"

"Sure let's ask him"

**Sohinki**

"So you've known Olivia for 8 years?" Sohinki questioned, stroking Courtney's hair as she lay in his arms, opening up about her life.

"9, but yeah she's my oldest friend. She's always been there for me whenever I've needed her, no matter how big or how small the problem. I honestly don't know what I would do without her." The blonde replied.

"I wish I had someone in my life like that" Sohinki mused.

"You have me" Courtney answered, looking up at Sohinki and flashing him a cute smile.

"I know. How'd I get to be so lucky?" Sohinki chuckled, tilting his head down slightly to kiss Courtney.

"You gave me your hoodie"

Sohinki couldn't help but smile at this.

"So what're your plans for today?" He asked, continuing to stroke her hair.

"Not much really, I think Olivia wants to go sightseeing or something" Courtney replied vaguely. "What about you?"

"Dave..I mean Lasercorn, said something about having the guys over to play some video games. You know, Mortal Kombat, Smash Bros, Injustice. Tournament style."

Courtney's eyes lit up at this.

"Oh cool, that sounds so much more fun!"

A small smile crept upon Sohinki's face.

"And what're you smiling at Matthew?" Courtney laughed.

"Just thinking about how much I love you right now"

Upon uttering this Sohinki immediately froze, awkwardly struggling to recover from saying 'I love you'.

"Uh... I..I.." He stuttered

"I love you too" Courtney answered turning her whole body to face Sohinki.

Regardless, Sohinki was still unbelievably nervous. He'd never been in this situation before, what does he say next?

"Are you sure?" Sohinki blurted out.

"You're an idiot" Courtney chuckled, leaning to kiss Sohinki again.

"Come on" Sohinki urged, standing up.

"Where are we going?"

"To see Lasercorn about you joining our gaming party"

**Lasercorn**

"Yeah, of course dude. I mean, Mari is joining us" Lasercorn answered, as Sohinki and Courtney joined him and Mari for breakfast. Mari smiled brightly, looking up from her cereal, milk dripping down her chin. Lasercorn couldn't help but laugh at the sorry yet endearing sight of his girlfriend. Handing her a napkin, he continued to propose further expansions to the gaming party.

"In fact, I was thinking about inviting everyone from class. Make it a team competition."

"That's a great idea" Sohinki agreed

"Yeah, it could make it for a good bonding experience as well" Courtney added.

"That's exactly what I was thinking" Mari mused as she finished her breakfast.

"Great! So, we'll go round up everybody (Lasercorn held two fingers up between him an Mari) and you two can get everything set up?"

"Sure" Sohinki agreed.

"Cool"

Lasercorn and Sohinki briefly clasped hands vertically, before walking in separate directions.

"Yo Keith, Noah. Video game tournament in mine and Sohinki's dorm, you in?" Lasercorn asked peaking his head into their room.

"Hell yeah" They both answered.

"Sweet. See you in about an hour"

"Boze is in" Mari revealed, joining Lasercorn in the hall.

"So are Keith and Noah"

"Who's left then?"

"Joven"

"He's not invite Matt Raub is he?"

"Don't think so, he can't stand the guy"

They arrived outside Joven's dorm.

"Guess we'll find out" Mari said as Lasercorn knocked on the door quickly.

"What?" Matt Raub answered, obviously very annoyed to have visitors.

"Sup Matt, is Joven in?" Lasercorn asked.

Matt Raub made a show of acting like this was a major annoyance to him before shouting Joven over.

"Hey guys, what's up?" A very groggy Joven asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Video game tournament at mine and Sohinki's. You in?"

"Yeah, when?"

"About an hour"

"Cool, I'll be there"

"So will I" Matt added, appearing in the doorway once again.

"Great" Mari answered in a slightly higher voice.


End file.
